Venom
by alizabethianrose
Summary: Punk arrives home to find someone hiding in the darkness, what happens when the man strikes. Randy/Punk slash smut


**I own no one in this story, it is slash and smut read at your own risk. Please review! FYI this is non-con fantasy. Inspired by a conversation with Lamentomori read her stuff it is amazing.**

* * *

Punk's key slid easily into the door of his Chicago home, walking inside of the darkened house he typed in the alarm code to disarm the device. His travel bags dropped to the floor in the entrance way, his tired body grateful for the relief of pressure. He didn't bother to turn on the lights instead walking to his kitchen, home for only a few days before returning to the house show circuit on trying to actually relax, although seldom did he ever accomplish this task his mind and body never knew when to turn it self off. He pulled open the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi, his eyes drifted over the take out containers and wonder if he had purchased them or if colt had invaded his home again while he was gone. He grabbed the Chinese carton and pull the top open immediately wrinkling his nose. Apparently he had purchased the items in question himself last time he was home, which was over a month ago. He resealed the container and tossed it back in the fridge having no plans to deal with cleaning it out at the moment.

He searched the cupboards finding nothing of interest he settled on a granola bar, carrying his drink and snack into the living room he sat and looked out at the Chicago skyline. Sleep was soon trying to take over his weary body, yet he felt something was off. He could not shake the feeling of being watched despite knowing he was alone in his home. He shook this off and headed to the bedroom shedding clothes as he walked, he entered his room walking over to the sound dock he placed his phone and with a few swipes AFI filled the room. He walked into his bathroom, starting the shower he stepped under the spray. The hot water soothed his aching muscle and washed away the sweat and grime of travel that often clung to his skin.

Punk however could not relax fully under the soothing spray, in fact the feeling of being watched had increased drastically, over the pounding beats of the music he almost swore he could hear foot steps. Washing the soap from his body quickly he grabbed for his towel, frowning when he found it not hanging in its usual place. He could have sworn he had placed a towel on the rack yet despite checking the floor he found none. His suspicions rising he slid quietly from the shower, walking back into his bedroom little drops of water dripping over his tanned skin. He turned on every light as he went. Glancing around the room he saw no one, he did however notice a towel sitting on his bed and wonder if maybe he had left it there. Grabbing it he wrapped it around his waist still looking around the room, he notice the closet door seemed slightly ajar and walked over. Opening it slowly he flipped the light on and glanced around finding nothing he ventured inside the ridiculous space that held his t-shirt collection. Most of the walk in held comics not clothing, no one was in here and he breathed a sigh of relief. Lack of sleep was causing him to experience paranoia that was the only solution, he just needed to give into his body and rest.

Walking out of the closet he pulled the door's shut and as he did the room, hell the whole house plunged into darkness. Punk could have sworn his heart skipped a beat as the power went out, the only noise coming from the house now was the music from his phone, and the sound of his own breathing, He didn't notice the closet door slowly opening behind his back, he was too busy trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness, he felt the breath on his neck even before he could process someone was standing behind him. When he did he went to rush forward preparing to defend him self, but n a moment an arm was around his neck forcing the breath from his lungs and causing the scream to remain lodge in his throat.

The grip was tight and firm and Punk noted the man behind his was strong, and slightly taller. His mind raced for a way out of this situation, though the lack of oxygen his lungs were currently receiving caused his brain to not function at its best. The hand not bust currently cutting off his air supply slid across his bare stomach on a downward trek to the top of the towel, the only item covering his nudity from the unknown person behind him. Punk came to his senses the moment fingers slid into the top of the thin material, he drove his elbow back hard into the stomach of the man behind him, noting that the flesh was hard and firm with muscles. He heard the assailant grunt but the grip did not release if anything it tightened, he was spun easily and his chest connected hard with the firm body now in front of him. He blinked in the darkness trying to make out the features of the man, he did not have enough time to study the face slightly above him before he was lifted and thrown over a shoulder like he was nothing more than a rag-doll. Punk struggled trying to break the mans hold driving his fists in to the mans back and kicking at his stomach the best he could.

The man just chuckled and walked across the room tossing him onto the bed, the moonlight illuminating the eyes of his capture briefly and Punk caught ice blue eyes glinting at him filled with a look that scared him desire. The man pulled an item from his pocket causing Punk to glance down, the steel of the hand cuffs glinted briefly in the moonlight and Punk scrambled trying to get to the other side of his bed. His ankle was caught and he was dragged back to the center. "Hold the fuck still Punk" he then received a sharp slap across the face before he was abruptly turned over. The mans weight settled across him and he fought harder as the man attached the cuff to one of his wrist.

He pushed with all of his weight back trying to buck the man who straddled him off of him, "let me go" the man just laughed and Punk felt teeth in the back of his shoulder as he was bit hard, the man's tongue then licked at the wound and Punk could tell he had drawn blood.

"I love watching you bleed, blood on you is very romantic." He drove his free arm backwards trying to catch the man in his head with an elbow. Another laugh filled the room and his arm is caught painfully and twisted. "Relax your arm and let me cuff you, if you don't you won't like the consequences.

"Fuck you" Punk hisses and continues the struggle that is until a hand once again wraps around his neck. His air is cut off once again and despite his attempt to dislodge the fingers he can't escape.

"If you want to breathe, if you want to get out of this alive then behave and give me your fucking arm." Punk knows he is still very capable of fighting with just his legs he has had a lot of training, but he can't do anything unconscious and the idea of this man having free reign of his body when he is not awake causes him to relax his arm and the cuff clicks into place tightly around his wrist. The hand leaves his throat and he feels it trace down his spine, until both of his assailants hands rest on his towel covered ass. "you have a very cute ass, I bet it is nice and tight I can not wait to feel it around my cock. Though those lips of yours wrapped around my dick is just as tempting, though I would have to make sure you wouldn't bite down. I have a feeling you are a fighter so I think I need to break you of that first." The weight lifts from Punk's body and a second later his towel no longer covers him.

Punk glances around trying to figure out what the man's next step is, a bright light fills the room briefly and it dawns on Punk the man just took his picture. He pushes himself to his knees and quickly to the edge of the bed as soon as his feet hit the floor he tried to run for the door, a hand reaches out and grabs him by the hair and yanking him backwards, he hits hard on his back, his trapped arms screaming as they are forced to take his weight. "I thought I told you to behave" another slap across the face has Punk wincing a small moan of pain escaping his lips.

"Just let me go, you can leave now and I won't tell anyone you were here, just leave please." His only response is to see the man's head descend and sharp teeth pierce the flesh of his neck. He cries out in pain as the teeth dig deeply into his skin. The man's weight is once again on top of him this time crushing him to the floor. Teeth marking his neck, lips sucking, tongue licking at the blood and Punk is not even focused on this all of his attention is on the hand fondling him, stroking his penis, squeezing him firmly. "Please stop" he whimpers as he can already feel his body betraying him, his penis slowly becoming erect at the expert ministrations of the hands that touch him. His legs are forced apart by the mans knees despite his best effort to prevent this and he knows there will be bruises. A hand grabs his chin painfully keeping his head in place as the mans lips connect to his and he tried to turn away but the grip is like iron and he can not escape. He is exposed and defenseless and his brain seems o be in disbelief that this would even be happening.

The hand stroking him slides further between his legs and Punk tenses as a finger is trail across his puckered hole, "I wonder how tight this is?" Punk closes his eyes at the feeling of pressure before his body gives in and allows the dry finger to penetrate it. Once again only a small moan escapes his lips at the intrusion, the predator above him pushes the finger in firmly and Punk can see the white teeth in the darkness as the man smiles. "Beautifully tight, I'm so going to fuck you with no lube, that is unless you want to provide it with that pretty little mouth of yours." At this point Punk's only desire is to survive this, he can't seem to prevent it so getting out of this with as little damage as possible is the goal.

The man's finger is relentless pressing in and out of him, Punk whimpers as second and then third finger stretches him open. His breathing increasing at the relentless pace of the fingers that pound into his body and then his hips buck and a moan leaves his lips and the man smiles once again "Your body is betraying your mind Punk, you seem to be enjoy this greatly.' Punk refuses to respond as over and over again his prostate is brushed against and tremors of pleasure fill him. He does hear a zipper and then feels the fingers retreat from his body, the blunt head of the mans penis is pressed against his hole and Punk clenches his fist.

"Wait, just wait, I will fucking suck you off just please don't do this" The man laughs but stands hauling Punk to his knees.

"Better make it nice and wet bitch, and if I feel teeth I will break your neck." Punk feels the head pressed against his lips and reluctantly parts his mouth taking the man's penis inside. He taste the salty precum as he licks at the head and wants to gag. The man tangles his fingers into Punk's hair and forces him to take more into his mouth. Punk tries to pull back but the man holds his head firmly in place. "You said you would suck, so start sucking don't worry I will control the pace" Punk hollows out his cheeks and sucks as the man drives into his mouth, he feels himself gag as the penis slides into his throat and has a desire to bite down, yet he knows that would most likely get him killed.

He feels like hours have passed, his jaw aches and his throat burns as his throat is abused and he wonders if the man cums in his mouth if he would just leave. He doesn't get to find out however as the man pulls away forcing his head down to the ground so his ass is in the air on display.

Punk tenses when he feels fingers parting his cheeks and then whimpers as a tongue begins to lick at his sensitive hole, the man is determined to make him enjoy this and although his mind is protesting his body is responding. He actually finds himself pushing back on that tongue trying to get more stimulation "more" he pleads and the man just laughs and pulls away. Then Punk is crying out as his hole stretches to accommodate the man inside of him, he gasps at the filled feeling trying to pull away. The man grips his hips and yanks him back so that he is fully impaled. The man gives him no time to adjust before starting a brutal pace., though each slam hits Punk's prostate dead on and is working whimpers and moans from the smaller man's lips. Punk's body if filled with pleasure while his mind fights in turmoil, the man's hand wraps around his penis and strokes to the same rhythm he is sliding into punk's body and before long Punk is pushing between the hand and the cock behind him.

"Cum for me Punker's" those simple words send Punk over the edge and his cum splatters onto the assailants hand and the floor beneath him. Punk presses his forehead on to the floor as the man continues his pace for several more minutes and then he feels the thrusts become erratic and harder until at last he feels the sensation of his ass being filled with semen. The man rest is head against Punk's back kissing gently at the skin, and biting lightly.

"Randal you already left enough marks on me, how about you don't give the make up lady anymore to complain about." He hears the chuckle and the man slips from his body and tosses him onto the bed once again. He can see him fumbling with his pants and then the lights suddenly come back on.

"I love this app, I can control our whole home from my phone, don't you love being able to do that Punk?"

"I'd love it more if you took these handcuffs off and my arms were not killing me now Randal, handcuffs really?" Randy just smirks and fishes out the key releasing his arms, kissing gently at the reddened skin.

"Ever since I saw that match you had against Raven back in the day where you got taped to the ropes I've wanted to restrain you, that has to be one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. Punk I love you but you suck at role playing, this was your fantasy and you barely fought me and pleaded for more one time. You are not suppose to make it this easy darling." Punk wrinkles his nose and shrugs at Randy.

"Well since I knew you were home as soon as I walked in the front door I didn't really feel frightened there, and what can I say I haven't seen you in a week and I'm horny. Besides it was my fantasy I get to decided how I want to act." With that Punk stands and walks back to the bathroom as soon as he looks in the mirror he groans the make up people are going to kill him. Bruises are already forming on his throat his lip is slightly split, and he has some very obvious bite marks on his neck. He looks over to Randy and shakes his head. "I'm taking a shower care to join me, instead of watching me this time you pervert." Randy just smirks and opens the shower door, slapping Punk's ass as he enters.

"Next time I get to pick the role playing, and I think you as a nurse sounds pretty damn hot. You can treat my boo boo's and make them all better Punk" Punk just rolls his eyes and kisses his boyfriend, starting one helluva steamy shower session.


End file.
